


Riders Of The Storm

by NocturnexSins, talinatera



Series: Stardate Verse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day was over, another had begun. So many of Khan's Family, was now safe, ready to be transported, the rest awaiting their turn in the wake of revelations that turned his world, upsidedown. Destined, yet walking the path together by choice, their life stretched out before them, the sky the limit. But the path had only just begun, with so much as yet to come.<br/>Will Khan and the woman quickly becoming as dear do him as his own family, persevere or will his new, better life fall apart, before it had even begun?</p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Written by NocturnexSins, & Talinatera (KhanxHarrison). Beyond fixes for continuity & minor grammar mistakes, this is posted, as written. A work in progress, posted on Tumblr & Skype. Each chapter will be created &/or added too whenever possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khan's POV:  
    It was the second most restful night he had had since he'd been awoken. And In fact if it wasn't for the empty feeling that was beginning to form in his stomach he would have covered his head back up and slept for another few hours. As it was though, he knew if he did not start to tend to the demand of food he would regret it later. He sighed and rolled his neck as he started the process of convincing himself to get up. It was a luxury to be able to do so and he planned to be as lazy as he could get away with about getting out of the bed. He twisted around to look over to where Minah had been sleeping. “Minah.” He said sleepily. If he was awake, then she was going to be awake. At least while they were in Starfleet territory. “Miiinaaah.” He said again.

RaMinah's POV:  
    A quiet grumble, RaMinah did her best to bury herself under the covers, than her pillow in an attempt to escape the insistent voice dragging her up from the depths of sleep. "Five more minutes." A muffled huff, as she shifted position to face the other way to find another comfortable position.  
    Her bladder, had other ideas however, demanding to be emptied, asap.  
    "...fuck." Grumbling as the covers were flung back, opening her eyes long enough to find the loo and make her way that direction. After taking care of her bladder, she showered, as quickly, efficiently as possible, walking out, dropping her dirty clothes in a hamper, wearing not a stitch of clothing except for a robe which she tied off to keep it from falling open.   
    "I'll make breakfast. Stay. It'll be ready, shortly, my Khan." Leaving Khan to relax and rest, she went into the kitchen, to begin making not only a decently healthy breakfast but one to cure the deep gnawing in her belly, a reminder she'd missed at least one meal, and damn if it wasn't pleased one bit about such a fact.  
    Within fifteen minutes, the scents of rich Arabic coffee, filled the air, as well as that of apples and cinnamon. Even if Khan had gone into a coma, this would wake him up for sure as the coffee carafe, orange juice, milk was set out on the table. It would be less than 10 minutes further for everything to be ready.  
    Wanting nothing too greasy but a meal that was filling (and catered to her sweet tooth) she made Apple Kishmish Breakfast Cakes. Apple sauce, cinnamon, vanilla and raisins. Served with fresh apple and banana slices on the side, these cakes were eaten with either apple sauce or lightly drizzled with honey. It was filling as each 'cake' was half an inch thick, sweet without holding too much sugar, and damn tasty.

Khan's POV:  
    Khan watched as Minah cursed and got out of the bed. He stayed where he was, his eyelids still heavy with the sleep that he was shaking off. He moved around a little finding a new position as he waited to see if she would come back to bed or if they would be starting the day.  A lazy smile tugged at his lips as she stepped out of the bathroom and he noted what she was wearing. He hummed in response to what she said and gladly stayed in the bed for as long as his stomach would allow. But soon enough sinful flavors wafted into the room and his stomach gave a growl demanding that it be taken care of now that sleep had gotten its time. He groaned and pulled himself from the bed swinging his legs over the side and placing them firmly on the ground. He rolled his shoulders as he sat hunched over on the side of the bed while he took his time waking up. It was such a rare thing for him to get to do. Such a peaceful thing for him to get to do.   
    Finally he pulled himself from the bed, glanced around for another robe. He found one in the bathroom hanging  on the wall and slipped it on, knotting it in much the same fashion that she had tied hers. He made his way to the kitchen, following the wonderful smells and finally stopped within a few feet of the spot. “That all smells amazing.” He said, his voice still heavy with sleep. “I don't think I've smelled anything that good for breakfast in ages.” He stepped up and looked at all the delicious things she had prepared. His eyes immediately fell to little cake looking things with apple and bananas. He took a deep breath in and realized that had been one of the main things he had been smelling.   
    His mouth was watering from the smells of it all and he ran his tongue over his lips. He needed something to drink. He stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of the milk, and when he didn't find it he poked his head up and looked around and saw it on the table. He smiled and pulled down a mug. He walked over to the table and looked at what she had gotten out. It all looked wonderful especially that coffee... but he would start with a cup of milk. He poured himself a cup full before placing it back on the table and turning around to face Minah. “Anything I can do?” He couldn't say why but he felt... better today. He felt like this really was the start of something new.  It was as if his mind set had changed while he slept and he was ready to really try what Minah had asked him to consider.

RaMinah's POV:  
    Turning, she flashed Khan a smile. Hair slightly damp, some of it tucked behind her ear, the rest pulled into a messy bun. "Thank you. I had to teach myself to cook. I was lucky to make friends with a few people in Greenwich and Brick Lane Markets. I suppose they took pity on me, by letting me spend time with them, learning a few things here and there. Especially Indian cuisine, as well as a few other things that took my fancy. I am especially fond of Chinese, among others."  
    Filling her own plate, the skillet was set aside, to cool, bringing it to the table, setting it down. Bowls of cut bananas, raisins, sliced apples, strawberries were beside their plates as well as all else spread out in a true bountiful feast. "It tastes even better. I've had to adjust the recipe, the original was a bit too blande but I think I've done a good job of it. I usually only eat this, as a treat but I thought after everything that's happened the past few days, all the chaos you deserved a nice calm breakfast."  
    "Not a thing, other than sit down, and enjoy yourself. I'll clean up, after as well." She didn't need to tell Khan to eat his fill, as neither had eaten in nearly 12 hours it would be a shock if he wasn't as hungry as she, a visible tremor in her hand as she began to prepare her food. A bit of butter, a drizzle of honey, some fruit and that was all. It was sweet enough that it didn't need anything of the sort but she had a bit of a sweet tooth.  
    For the coffee there was flavoured powdered creamer, primarily vanilla and amaretto, more so the latter than the former, as well as real sugar, even little packets of hot chocolate, to mix together all in a baggie set beside the coffeepot. Eclectic in her tastes, she always tried to think ahead, to ensure that she always had everything she needed at all times.  
    On the counter, by the coffeepot her datapad had been set up, tilted at an angle to observe it, even from the table. Occasionally, a faint beep would be heard, as data crossed over it, sometimes coming into a holographic projection, a foot square showing all those cryotubes left occupied, giving vitals of the cryotubes themselves, and the patients within. Nothing was being left to chance. However, it was a loop, data acquired in the last hour, so RaMinah paid no heed to it, instead focusing on her food gaze unfocused as she mentally went over a list of things that needed to be done, that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan's POV:  
     He raised his eyebrows as she mentioned teaching herself. He supposed she would have had to now that he thought about it, but this food spoke of real talent. He nodded his head, not needing to be told a second time and sat down filling his plate with all of the wonderful things she had created. He watched what she put on hers and did likewise with his, having grown to learn that she had good taste when it came to preparing the food. “Personally I am pleased that you specialize in Indian cuisine.” He said as he took the first bite of food. The flavors melted on his tongue and the way it all blended together made his mouth water.   
     He was enjoying this calm breakfast, it was nice not to have to rush through eating, or be weighed down by other things. He stood up and stepped over to the coffee pot, and poured himself a cup of the dark liquid. Khan typically took his coffee black, but today he felt like trying something new. He chose the amaretto powdered creamer, and dumped a spoonful of sugar in with it. He stirred it with his spoon as he looked at one of the hot chocolate packets, he set the packet back down deciding that what he had already put into his coffee was enough adventuring with his drink.  
     His eyes glanced over the information from the datapad and gave a quick glance at the vitals of his people. Everything seemed normal so he sat back down and took a sip of his drink and was pleasantly pleased with the flavor. “Mmm.” He hummed. “That's enjoyable.” He set the mug down and took another bite of his food. He ate in a comfortable silence with Minah and occasionally glanced over at the datapad. Though he knew that the information wouldn't have changed yet his eyes still glanced at it from time to time. “The plan for today is much the same as it was yesterday?” he finally asked.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
     Wasting little time she had orange juice, milk with her meal, digging in to leave Khan in peace so that he could do the same. The meal was pleasant, only speaking when she wished to offer more food, though when he began to speak she smiled. "I thought it fitting that I learn, as there was only so much takeout I could eat at any one time, and due to my age, I wasn't able to join the other students on their outings." Understandable as she was well underage while they were all outright adults.  
     The coffee would have a light, subtle cherry almond addition to the smooth, rich, dark coffee. An excellent compliment to the coffee itself, for sure. This was why she made a cup herself once she was finished eating, adding only part a packet of cocoa to give it a subtle hint of chocolate as well. Blowing on it, after inhaling slowly with a happy smile. Oh it had been too long she'd gone without.  
     "I'm glad you like it." Glancing to the datapad, she leaned back to take hold of it, set it so that they both could see it. A few taps and the information updated itself. The change from the last series of numbers, was negligible. "Aye, same as before. A full nights sleep, a hearty meal our routine set there's no reason we shouldn't be able to finish all of them before dusk.  
     "That will give us tonight to relax, and leave without anyone the wiser as to our plans, which will be carried out as scheduled in 90 days, thereabouts. Depending on how long Dr. Terell takes before he finally does as he is told. Using his arrogance, and laziness, to save the lives of our family, was fitting revenge, for the death of my mother. Wouldn't you agree?"

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan smirked and nodded his head. “Indeed a fitting revenge.” He finished his food and took his coffee in both hands and leaned back in the chair as he worked on finishing the warm drink off. He thought over her words and bit the inside of his lower lip thinking it all through. He was eager to get started on their day's work, and get to the point where all they had to do was wait for them to be transported... He sighed lightly and finished his drink off in one final swallow then took his dishes and set them in the kitchen giving them a quick rinse off. “We should get ready to work.” He said as he walked past her and headed back to the bedroom; undoing his robe as he walked.   
     The time line was enticing and it had him eager to work. That and he was ready to be out of the heart of Starfleet. Or where ever they were in Starfleet. He put his robe back where he had found it and dug around  for a shirt, and found one that was much the same as the one he had on the day before. He slipped it on to his arms before pulling it over his head. He then realized he was still in his sleeping pants and as comfortable as they were it would not be wise to work in them. He dug around again and quickly found a pair much like the previous one and quickly slipped into those.  He frowned as he looked around for his shoes and wondered where he had left them. “Minah... do you--” Then he remembered where he had left them and gave a click of his tongue. “Never mind.” He finished and quickly retrieved his converse and went about putting them on over his socked covered feet.   
     He ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped back into the living area and went to the kitchen to help finish putting away anything that was left, and make himself another cup of the coffee, though he didn't add anything to it this time and simply drank it black. He took a long swallow before he ran his tongue over his lips and said, “I'm ready when ever you are.” Then took another sip of his fresh cup of coffee.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
     While Khan changed his clothes, she cleaned the kitchen area, including the counter-tops, and the table, letting the dishwasher run through its usual cycle using sonic vibrations instead of water. Making her own coffee, which was an unusual mixture of coffee, and cocoa and amaretto creamer she set the machine to run another pot, later on that day; all Khan need do is push the button to start. The rest, after Khan made a cup was put in a special container that he could keep with him while he worked.  
     "I'll be ready in a few minutes." Handing Khan the datapad so that he could look the numbers over, in detail she made the bed, put their dirty clothing in a special bag and changed into some black pants, a tanktop. All of which were designed to wick away any sweat that might form and regulate her body temperature without hindering her movements. All the while muttering to herself as her mind was not even a few but dozens of steps ahead, days into the future. Nothing would be forgotten, everything had to be dealt with, far in advance. It would be at least a month from now, before RaMinah felt she was finally able and deserving of the time to rest, relax and believe they had finally pulled it off.  
     Hair drawn into a ponytail she stepped into the room with a small smile, taking a deep breath. "Ready." Letting Khan lead the way back into the hanger itself. While they had worked at a much quicker pace than she'd expected, she too was anxious to begin. One more day, and tomorrow she could finally be free of Starfleet to begin her honeymoon with her husband. Who ...wasn't truly her husband. Not really.  
     But why did it feel as though this marriage, at first nothing more than a ruse, had become so very real over the course of just a few days?


End file.
